Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin
Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin is the second Land Before Time crossover planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It appeared on Vimeo on March 20, 2012. Plot The film starts when Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, andRuby are about to find out what Tria's surprise will be. Tria tells them that she's taking them to the Time Cave, which they discovered at the beginning of''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies. They finally find out that they'll be going to Agrabah. Jafar, Grand Vizier to the Sultan of Agrabah, is attempting to access the Cave of Wonders for a magical oil lamp containing a genie. He and his talking parrot, Iago, learn that only the metaphorical "Diamond in the Rough" can enter the cave. As they enter Argrabah, Littlefoot and his friends meet four American kids fromSouth Park named Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick. Then, they see Aladdin escaping the guards right before they even meet him. Jasmine, the Sultan's daughter, frustrated with "having her life lived for her" and the obligation of marriage, goes to Agrabah's marketplace. She meets street urchin Aladdin and his monkey Abu, along with their new friends Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick, who show her around the marketplace. Jafar, using a machine, discovers that Aladdin is the "diamond in the rough", and has him, along with Littlefoot, Stan, and their friends, captured. Jasmine orders him released, but Jafar lies, telling her Aladdin and the rest are dead. Jafar, disguised as an elderly man, releases Aladdin, Littlefoot, Stan, and the others from prison and leads them to the Cave of Wonders. The tiger-shaped head of the cave tells them to touch nothing but the lamp. Aladdin, Littlefoot, Stan, and their friends enter the cave and encounters a magic carpet before finding the lamp. Abu tries to steal a ruby which causes a cave-in, but the carpet helps them to the entrance. Kenny gets killed by a big rock that lands on the carpet, leading to Stan saying "Oh, my gosh! They killed Kenny!" and Kyle saying "You buttheads!". Jafar tries to kill Aladdin after getting the lamp, but Abu bites Jafar and takes the lamp back. Abu, the carpet, Aladdin, Littlefoot, Stan, and the others fall back into the cave just as it collapses. When Aladdin awakens, he rubs the lamp, unleashing the Genie who reveals he will grant Aladdin three wishes. Kenny wakes up alive during Genie's introduction. Aladdin, Littlefoot, Stan, and their friends dupe Genie into freeing them from the cave and on an oasis without using up a wish. While contemplating his wishes, Aladdin asks Genie's opinion. Genie admits he would wish for freedom, since he is a prisoner to his lamp. Aladdin promises to later wish him free. For his first wish, Aladdin asks to become a prince so he can marry Jasmine. Jafar plans to trick the Sultan into marrying Jafar to Jasmine, then kill both of them. His plans are interrupted when Aladdin parades into the Sultan's palace as "Prince Ali". Littlefoot, Stan, and the others are with him as well. Jasmine rejects him, considering him a buffoon. That night, Aladdin meets Jasmine, and takes her on a magic carpet ride. Jasmine realizes that Ali is the boy from the marketplace; Aladdin fabricates a story that he sometimes dresses as a "commoner" to escape palace life. Aladdin returns her home and they kiss. After delivering Jasmine, Aladdin, Littlefoot, Stan, and their friends are captured by Jafar who orders the guards to chain Aladdin and the rest and throw them into the ocean. After being thrown in, everyone can't breathe, so they summon Genie, who rescues Aladdin and the rest as his second wish. Aladdin, Littlefoot, Stan, and their friends return to the palace, revealing the vizier's plot to Jasmine and the Sultan. Jafar realizes Aladdin's identity, and escapes from the Sultan's bodyguards. Surprised by Aladdin's bravery, the Sultan decides Aladdin should be his successor. Aladdin faces a moral dilemma, and decides to wait before wishing Genie free. Iago steals Genie's lamp and brings it to Jafar, who uses his first wish to become sultan. Jafar's second wish turns him into a powerful sorcerer sending Aladdin and Abu to a far-off place. Aladdin and Abu use the magic carpet to return to Agrabah. Jasmine distracts Jafar as Aladdin, Littlefoot, Stan, and others attempt to steal the lamp, but the vizier notices. As Jafar transforms himself into a giant snake, he kills Kenny, leading to Stan saying "Oh, my gosh! They killed--", but Kenny gets up like he's still alive and Stan says "Oh, never mind". Jafar boasts that he is "the most powerful being on Earth", Aladdin reminds him Genie is more powerful. Jafar uses his final wish to become a genie but forgets that genies are not free entities. Jafar is sucked into his new black lamp, dragging Iago with him. Genie flicks the lamp into the Cave of Wonders. Aladdin wishes for Genie's freedom, much to Genie's surprise and happiness. Since Jasmine loves Aladdin, the Sultan changes the law so they can marry. Genie leaves to explore the world while Aladdin and Jasmine celebrate their engagement. Trivia *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick guest star in this film. *Tria makes a cameo at the beginning of the film. *This film was originally not intended to feature guest stars, but a YouTube user named musicxisxlife15 requested Yru17 to guest star the characters from ''South Park in this film and he accepted it, so he decided to guest star these characters in this film and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King (with Guido's first debut) ended up being the only full-length Land Before Time/Disney crossover film not to feature guest stars. However, this film is the only Land Before Time crossover film to only feature one series of guest stars. *Like BrerDanielMovie93's film Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time series and South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. *This is the first Land Before Time crossover film to use the new Universal Pictures 100th Anniversary logo (set to debut in front of the new computer-animated film The Lorax), due to Universal Studios (which released''The Land Before Time'' films and TV series) celebrating its 100th anniversary in 2012. *Littlefoot has been dubbed twice during the battle of this film. When the Snake Jafar starts trying to bite Aladdin, Littlefoot is dubbed as Mikey Walsh (from Pooh's Adventures of The Goonies) shouting "Holy McKenzie!" and when Jafar is about to grab Aladdin with his tail, Littlefoot is dubbed as Daniel LaRusso (as seen in The Karate Kid, Part II) shouting "BEHIND YOU!". *In order to make the film appropriate for children under 17, all of the adult content will be removed from the''South Park'' clips. *This is the last Littlefoot's Adventures film not to include Guido (although he is seen in a cameo at the end of the film while Littlefoot and his friends are cheering for Aladdin and Jasmine), as he will make his first debut in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King. *Littlefoot and the gang will see Aladdin again in Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar. *Littlefoot and the gang will see Genie again and will face Jafar and Iago again in Littlefoot's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *This film actually takes place before the Disneyland version of [http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Winnie_The_Pooh_In_Fantasmic! Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!], which explains Littlefoot and the gang already knowing Jafar. Littlefoot's Adventures Series films | Musical Films | Action/Adventure films | Comedy-drama films | Fantasy-Adventure films | Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Littlefoot's Adventures Series films | Musical Films | Action/Adventure films | Comedy-drama films | Fantasy-Adventure films | Land Before Time/Disney crossovers